Deal with It
'Deal with It '''is a fanon episode, this episode introduces Dealer, the gambling chameleon. Roles Starring *Dealer *Leif Featuring *Lumpy Appearances *Mouser (on cards) *Tromp *Flaky *Pierre Plot Leif is seen walking out of the hospital, discovering that his car got towed. He goes home on foot, until being lured into a dark alley. Dealer appears out of nowhere and tells Leif to sit down, then places cards on the ground. He wagers a bet, saying that he gets to take Leif's money if he loses, before opening a contract. Hoping to improve his bad luck, Leif signs it. Unfortunately, Dealer quickly beats Leif in the game and takes some cash out of his wallet. Arriving home later that night, Leif finds Lumpy reclaiming his TV as he did not pay the bill. As he can no longer afford to pay, he goes to Dealer's doorstep and tells him to give his money back. However, Dealer shows him the contract, which says that a rematch must be made in order to reclaim money. So Leif steps inside and plays another card game with Dealer. Once again, he loses and Dealer takes away more money. The next day, Lumpy takes away Leif's computer. Leif goes back to Dealer to settle things, having no better luck. With every bet he loses, Lumpy takes away more things he is unable to pay for. Soon enough, Lumpy pushes Leif off his own bed, saying he didn't pay a bed bill. He tries to sleep in a cardboard box, but Lumpy takes that away too. A day later, Leif drowsily walks by on the street. He finds Tromp sleeping in a torn up sleeping bag and is told that he became homeless by gambling with Dealer. Not wanting to end up the same way, Leif decides he must wager one more bet. Feeling confident, he marches back to Dealer's house. Dealer tells Leif that if he loses this last game, he will lose his antlers. He agrees to the terms and challenges Dealer to a card game. Moments after the game starts...he loses yet again. Dealer pulls out a saw to cut off Leif's antlers, when he sneezes and causes some cards to fly. Several of them pierce Leif's torso and he realizes that Dealer was cheating the entire time. Nevertheless, Dealer runs after Leif with the saw and he runs. As the chase pursues across town, Flaky steps out of a movie theater. Leif and the Dealer pass by, and Flaky envisions the saw-carrying murderer from the film she watched before fainting. At a warehouse, Lumpy unloads the items he repossessed from Leif. Suddenly, Leif appears at the scene and jumps underneath his bed. Closing in, Dealer trips and sends the saw at Lumpy. Leif comes out of hiding, pulls the cards out of his cuts, and throws them at Dealer. His hand is sliced and he drops the contract, which blows into Leif's face. Leif reads the contract and finds a breach that makes Dealer unwillingly give the money back. Leif then rips the contract in half. However, Dealer reads the other half and finds out that there is one other way to settle their bet. They sit down and play a game of Russian roulette. The screen blacks at the sound of two gunshots, but then reveals both Leif and Dealer killed by Pierre, who shows the viewers another breach (showing his head) in the contract. Moral "''Never bet the devil your head." Deaths #Lumpy is sliced by Dealer's saw. #Dealer and Leif are shot offscreen. Trivia *This is the debut appearance of Dealer. *Mouser's head shape is seen on some cards. *Toothy originally had Leif's role. *The moral is named after a short story by author Edgar Allan Poe. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 36 Episodes